


Stresující den

by AsterinXXX



Series: Dům z dřívek od nanuků [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterinXXX/pseuds/AsterinXXX
Summary: Přeji krásný den!Dneska mám pro vás jen krátkou kapitolku. Nebudu se vykecávat, užijte si to!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Dům z dřívek od nanuků [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082924
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Stresující den

**Author's Note:**

> Přeji krásný den!   
> Dneska mám pro vás jen krátkou kapitolku. Nebudu se vykecávat, užijte si to!

“Řeknu vám,” prohlásil Tony v okamžiku, kdy vstoupil do kuchyně, ale pak už neřekl vůbec nic a dokonce zapomněl, co chtěl říct. Určitě si chtěl na něco stěžovat, ale na co přesně, to nevěděl. Scéna před ním ho absolutně vyvedla z míry. Pepper stála u kuchyňské linky a jedla, což zase nebylo tak divné. Většinou jedla ve stoje hned, jak dovařila. Ne, ne, to bylo naprosto v pořádku. Byl čas večeře, přeci! To ho z míry nevyvedlo.

Z míry ho vyvedl Steve, který se pohodlně rozvaloval na malé pohovce. Hned jak vstoupil, se na něj Steve otočil a usmál se. Což by bylo normálně příjemné přivítání! Až na ten téměř černý monokl, který mu zdobil tvář. Tony na něj zíral s otevřenými ústy, než ze sebe dostal: “Doufám, že ten druhý na tom vypadá hůř než ty.”

“No to nevím,” uchechtl se. “Dostal jsem kopačkou. Neměl jsem zrovna náladu jí cokoliv vracet.”

Tonyho polil šok. Tenhle sport byl pro barbary, vážně. Nechápavě nad tím vrtěl hlavou, zatímco přišel blíž a prohlédl si Steva pořádně. Byla to ošklivá modřina, ale nějakým zázrakem s sebou nenesla velký otok, stále byl schopný vidět obě jeho oči. Znovu zavrtěl hlavou.

“Vypadáš příšerně,” uznal nakonec, zahodil bundu na židli a sedl si k němu. Během chviličky se vysoukal i z bot a chodidly se pohodlně uvelebil u něj v klíně. Steve nic neřekl, jen nad tím zavrtěl hlavou a vrátil se k rozhovoru, který očividně vedl s Pepper, než Tony přišel. Nepletl se jim do toho, jen si podepřel hlavu, zavřel oči a poslouchal. Po pěti hodinách v laboratoři byl unavený a z jejich hlasů se brzy stal jen příjemný tichý šum. Několikrát se zavrtěl, pohodlněji se nohama uvelebil u Steva v klíně a pousmál se, když mu rukou přejel tam a zpátky po holeni.

“Je jako kočka, Steve,” řekla Pepper najednou a zněla varovně. Tony nechápavě pootevřel oči a podíval se na ni. “Pokud mu nenastříkáš rozprašovačem vodu do obličeje pokaždé, když něco takového dělá, nikdy tě nepřestane otravovat.”

Uraženě si odfrkl a Steve se pousmál napůl úst.

“To nic, Pep, Nevadí mi to,” ujistil ji. Pepper pokrčila rameny, odložila nádobí do dřezu a s otráveným _“Tak já jdu na tu esej”_ odešla. Tony si odfrkl znovu.

“Prej kočka. Prej rozprašovač. Pfff,” mručel nespokojeně, ale nechal toho, když se Stevova ruka vrátila a konejšivě mu třela nohu. Spokojeně si povzdechl.

“Řekl jsi to už někomu?”

“Jen Buckymu. Ty?”

“Zatím ne. Přemýšlím nad tím,” uznal a promnul si oči. Zatím nikomu z bytu neřekli, že jsou spolu. Natasha to pravděpodobně tušila, ale byla taktně zticha a nevytahovala to, zatímco Rhodese a Clinta by to pravděpodobně ani nenapadlo.

“Není třeba o tom hned mluvit,” uznal Steve, jeho ruka nikdy neopustila Tonyho nohy. “ Ale myslím, že jim to dojde samo.”

“To asi ano,” zasmál se. “Hej, něco pro tebe mám.”

Tony se natáhl znovu pro bundu a z kapsy vytáhl dřívka od nanuků svázané gumičkou. Dělal to už od začátku roku, nosil je Stevovi, který je pak využíval na modely. Nikdy by ho nenapadlo, že jeho drobná závislost na zmrzlině na dřívku bude i něčemu prospěšná.

Steve se nadšeně usmál a dřívka si vzal. Zarazil se ale a kritickým okem po nich přejel, zdálo se, že spěšně počítá. Tony se nedivil, bylo jich hodně.

“Těžký den?” zeptal se s povytaženým obočím. Tony kývl. Měl toho hodně a pomalu, ale jistě litoval své prvotní lenosti. “Pojď sem.”

Oh, ale jestli to znamenalo tohle, tak bude líný a pak přepracovaný dál. Rychle se přesunul po pohovce blíž a ztratil se ve Stevově objetí. Spokojeně si povzdechl, zavřel oči a chtěl ho obejmout nazpět kolem hrudníku. Steve se syknutím ucukl. Tony se zamračil.

“Ta kopačka ti nepřistála jen v obličeji?”

“Kdepak, tohle bylo koleno.”

Tony se odtáhl a bez zaváhání mu vyhrnul tričko vzhůru. Překvapeně hvízdl, na žebrech měl velkou modřinu. Zatracené rugby, vážně.

“Nemáš to zlomené?”

“Ne,” zavrtěl hlavou a znovu si přitáhl Tonyho do objetí. Napadlo ho, že by měl ještě chvíli vyšilovat, jako správný přítel, ale nějak to v sobě nemohl najít. Jestli Steve tvrdil, že je v pořádku, tak neměl důvod mu nevěřit. Znovu zavřel oči.

Seděli tam tak jen pár minut, než ho Steve pustil a vstal. Tony nafoukl nespokojeně tváře.

“Chceš něco k jídlu?”

Tony už nenafukoval tváře, místo toho rychle přikyvoval.

“Tak mi pojď pomoct.”

Tony znovu nafukoval tváře. A snažil se z toho vymluvit. Když mu ale bylo pohrozeno, že nebude jíst, když nepomůže, vzdal to. Ne, že by nebylo v ledničce jídla dost, ale měl rád, když mu někdo uvařil.

“Víš ale, že jsem v kuchyni marný,” upozornil ho ještě, ale Steve jeho rad nedbal. No, tvůj problém, drahý. Až to tu vybouchne, svedu všechnu vinu na tebe.

Nakonec nic nevybuchlo a jídlo bylo dokonce poživatelné. Tony pak popadl svoje věci, cestou je hodil k sobě do pokoje, ale jinak odešel ke Stevovi. Do jeho postele, okamžitě. Protože tam teď trávil nejvíce času a měl v plánu v tom pokračovat, dokud se ho Steve nepokusí vykoupnout. A pravděpodobně i potom.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw. zase jsem se vrátila ke svým poznámkám a pomalu začínám pracovat na tom Hasičském AU. Držte mi palce :3 Komentáře a kudos mě vždy potěší, tak se nestyďte


End file.
